TF: Prime meets Thomas and Friends 2: The Return
by Kingstriker
Summary: Transformers Prime/Thomas and Friends. A year has gone by since the Decepticons attacked the Island. But now, Megatron is out for revenge and the Autobots will need the aid of the engines to help out. But is there one certain 'con who will also betray Megatron? And will a certain big clawed Diesel get involved in the situation? Both shows belong to Hasbro and HIT Entertainment!
1. Chapter 1: Plans

Transformers Prime meets Thomas and Friends 2: The Return

_**Hey everybody what's up! It's been a long time since I wrote the previous story to this. But now I'm making a sequel. A lot of surprises are in store for ya! So...hope you enjoy. Since I'm back in school, I probably won't be able to update everyday, but I will try! Once I get Fall of Cybertron this weekend, I may not update for at least 2 days. We will see! But for right now...enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: Plans

A year has passed since the Autobots and Decepticons invaded the Island of Sodor. With Soundwave's betrayel, Megatron's near death experience and the Autobot's locomotive allies, the 'cons have became a mess. Megatron was lucky enough to survive his brutal crash that left him critically injured. He had brought in two other 'cons to help out around on the Nemesis, Barricade and Shockwave. Both had heard about Megatron's little accident, Barricade thought it was funny but Shockwave didn't. This put them at odds with each other. One summer morning, Thomas was going to collect Annie and Clarabel to invite them for a ride, since it's his day off. He found them in two sheds near Tidmoth sheds. He had been given a clean paintjob and the Autobot insignia Optimus gave him gleamed on the front of his funnel.

"Hello Annie, hello Clarabel!" Thomas greeted them as he rolled between them.

"Hello Thomas, what's your plans for today?" They both asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you two wanted to just go out for a ride!" Thomas offered.

"That would be lovely!" Annie said.

"Sounds like fun!" Clarabel said.

Just then, Percy arrived near Thomas looking rather unhappy.

"Hi Percy, what's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I'm really hoping the Autobots come back, but it doesn't seem like they would!" Percy said. "Besides, today's the day that last year they saved you!"

"Percy, I'm sure the Autobots will come back someday, but they have more important things to do like fighting those evil Decepticons!" Thomas assured.

"Well that's true!" Percy said. "They would want us to be safe!"

"Exactly, now if you would excuse me, I'm taking Annie and Clarabel out for a ride!" Thomas said.

"Alright, I'll see you later, have fun!" Percy said as Thomas rolled away. Percy missed Starscream the most. He was the first cybertronian he met, he was worried. Where was he?

_**The Nemesis...**_

Shockwave was giving orders to some drones when he heard Barricade walking down the hallway humming a tune. Shockwave growled when he recognized the "Thomas" theme!

"Barricade, would you mind NOT singing that stupid piece of slag?" Shockwave growled turning to him.

"You act like it's bothering you! I don't do it all the time!" Barricade snarled.

"If Megatron heard you doing that he would offline you in a second!" Shockwave sneered.

"Whatever, I'm just bored! Megatron hadn't gave me a single command all day!" Barricade said walking away.

Shockwave shook his head. In the main control room, Megatron and Dreadwing were talking.

"Lord Megatron, is something wrong?" Dreadwing asked seeing Megatron scowling.

"Yes, I will always remember this day. I'm sure you will too!" Megatron said looking at Dreadwing from where he was standing.

"You mean this is the day that your plans were foiled by Thomas and the Autobots?" Dreadwing asked.

"Exactly, I plan on killing that puffball and mounting his head on a wall. Soundwave's betrayel has put a serious dent in my plans, and he will pay too...especially that Starscream!" Megatron growled at the name.

"Lord Megatron, why would you waste your time on that pathetic place? It's in another demension! Why bother?" Dreadwing asked.

"That engine needs to know his place, especially since he allied with the Autobots!" Megatron sneered clenching his fists.

"I see, allow me to take care of him Lord Megatron! And the Island as well!" Dreadwing smirked.

"As much as I would love for you to do so, I believe Barricade and Shockwave could do it for me! I need you here!" Megatron smirked.

"Uh...yes my lord!" Dreadwing said trying not to look sad. "...Scrap!"

_**Autobot Base...**_

The Autobots were busy watching for any decepticon activity. It was strange, even to Optimus.

"The Decepticons might be planning something big Optimus!" Arcee said.

"Possibly, they haven't been seen for at least one earth week!" Optimus said looking at the monitors with Ratchet.

"Mabye they decided to take a break!" Bulkhead said.

"Decepticons never take breaks!" Ratchet said.

"Hey Optimus, you know what today is?" Bumblebee beeped.

"No...but I believe the humans call it "Tuesday"!" Optimus said.

"Well that and this is the day you saved Thomas last year!" Bumblebee proudly beeped and buzzed.

"Ah yes now I remember, Thomas the tank engine is a true ally of the Autobots!" Optimus smiled.

"We should visit them, it's been awhile!" Arcee suggested.

"Perhaps, it has been a long time!" Optimus said thinking.

"Please Optimus, I'm sure they really miss us!" Bumblebee pleaded in beeps.

"Ratchet, would you mind staying here while we visit our old friends?" Optimus asked.

"I wouldn't mind, in fact, I've actually grown to like that little guy." Ratchet said finding the coordinates.

"AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" Optimus announced as they all (Except Ratchet) transformed and raced through the green vortex.

_**Back on the Nemesis...**_

"You wanted to see us Lord Megatron?" Barricade said.

"Yes, I have a task for both of you!" Megatron smirked.

"YES, FINALLY! What is it?" Barricade grinned. Shockwave rolled his optic.

"I want you two to bring me the head of...HIM!" Megatron said pulling up a picture of Thomas.

Barricade's excitement was quickly shattered but Shockwave's reaction was the complete opposite.

"I've decided that now is the time for revenge on Thomas and his pathetic friends. Find him, destroy him AND the island! Or I will destory both of you!" Megatron threatened.

"Yes Lord Megatron!" Shockwave said leaving Barricade in shock.

"Are you malfunctioning Barricade?" Megatron sneered.

"Uh...no Lord Megatron...I just...nevermind!" Barricade said walking away.

Barricade didn't want to hurt Thomas or his friends. He actually respected them. As he watched Shockwave activate a groundbridge, he growled. He wasn't going to help Shockwave in killing Thomas. No. He had other plans!

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please tell me what you think! No bad comments!**_


	2. Chapter 2: James' Attack

Chapter 2: James' Attack

_**On the Island of Sodor...**_

Thomas was happily rolling along the rails wondering if the Autobots would ever show up. He thought he felt a vibration on the rails, he thought it was strange. As he passed by an old shed, he just missed the green vortex appearing from inside. The Autobots rolled out and transformed.

"This island hadn't changed much!" Bulkhead said admiring the view.

"Cool! I hope Thomas is nearbye!" Bumblebee said jumping up and down.

"According to the energy readings we just missed him!" Arcee said actually noticing Clarabel disappear!

"Scrap!" Bumblebee said stomping the ground.

"While we are here, we should make sure no Decepticons are lurking around, Megatron would be wanting revenge after last time!" Optimus said.

"Of course, but Megatron wouldn't come here himself. It would be too easy!" Bulkhead said.

"Agreed, so we will watch out for any others!" Bumblebee beeped.

Meanwhile, Barricade and Shockwave were just coming out of their vortex. Barricade smiled at his surroundings but Shockwave scoffed.

"This place really is a waste!" Shockwave said looking around.

They both were taken to a forest. They had to climb up a large hill. Shockwave was still complaining but Barricade ignored him. Once they reached the top, they were shocked. They could see a bunch of things, a bridge, a road and many rails. Gordon raced on the bridge. Henry and Edwards pulled some trucks and Bertie could be seen in a hurry.

"Wow, this place rocks!" Barricade said.

"BARRICADE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Shockwave snarled.

"WHAT? I CAN'T BE HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE? I HAVEN'T BEEN HAPPY SINCE BEFORE THE WAR!" Barricade sneered.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR BEING HAPPY YOU GLITCH!" Shockwave said shoving him.

Barricade shoved back harder sending Shockwave tumbling back down the hill. Barricade laughed.

"WHY YOU-" Shockwave charged back up the hill but still giving Barricade enough time to avoid the beating he had planned. Barricade was chased back down the hill and towards some tracks. Barricade spotted a windmill and grabbed onto one of the blades.

"YOU HAVE TO COME BACK DOWN HERE AT SOME POINT!" Shockwave yelled.

But Barricade had another idea since the wind was picking up. He ended up being tossed clear across the sky. Shockwave growled and transformed to chase after him. Barricade soared into the air surprised that none of the engines saw him. But his flying ended when he crashed straight into the quarry coal dumper knocking coal all over the rails and him. Shockwave saw this and dived into the giant coal cloud that had risen to subdue Barricade. James was there surprised at what had crashed into the hopper. He closed in as the coal dust rose high enough to see Barricade and Shockwave fighting. They cease when they see James right in front of them.

"Uh...hi?" Barricade said nervously.

"THE DECEPTICONS ARE BACK!" James yelled reversing onto another line. "MUST WARN THOMAS TO CONTACT THE AUTOBOTS!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shockwave snarled transforming to chase him. Barricade growled.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Barricade yelled transforming also.

James raced out of the quarry and down the main line as fast as he could. Shockwave was gaining fast. James tried to lose him by turning down different rails and puffing out big clouds of steam from his funnel but they all failed. Henry was up ahead with a few trucks full of supplies for a new house. James and Shockwave raced by startling him nearly knocking him off the rails. Shockwave then decided to start shooting at him. James of course couldn't dodge them and was blasted on his roof making him shake.

"OW! STOP!" James cried as he kept racing.

Shockwave blasted James again, this time blasting all the coal out of his tender. Shockwave finally decided to transform and land on top of James.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?" James said as Shockwave sunk his claws into James.

He was trying to damage the controls in James' cab. He leaped down into the cab, knocked off the driver and fireman, and destroyed James' controls forcing him to stop. Shockwave then walked in front of James.

"YOU AREN'T WARNING ANYBODY!" Shockwave snarled.

"Uh-oh!" James said knowing he might possibly die.

Shockwave was about to punch James in the face when Gordon suddenly ended up on the same line as James and crashed into the back of him, forcing James into Shockwave who was knocked into a building destroying it and possibly the people inside. Barricade caught up but decided to split before they noticed him.

"JAMES WHAT'S GOING ON?" Gordon sneered from behind.

"THE DECEPTICONS ARE BACK!" James said. "Some one-eyed 'con attacked me and destroyed my controls, can you take me to the steamworks?"

"Sure!" Gordon said waiting for the dazed Driver and Fireman to jump back in.

Shockwave groaned as he recovered from his landing. He happened to notice that no one was there anymore. He growled.

"BARRICADE!" Shockwave growled.

Later on, the Autobots were seen hanging around the engines. They all seemed to be having fun. Well, that was until Gordon came by looking horrified.

"Guys I have bad news! The Decepticons are back! Oh the indignity!" Gordon announced.

"WHAT?" Arcee yelled.

"OH NO!" Edward said.

"Aw man!" Bumblebee groaned.

"Megatron!" Optimus growled.

"What do we do?" Percy asked.

"We will have to protect the island again, Gordon how many were there?" Optimus asked.

"2, one had one eye, and the other looked like a policeman!" Gordon explained.

"Shockwave and Barricade!" Bulkhead sneered.

"Leave Barricade to me!" Bumblebee said putting up his fists like a boxer.

"But strangly, only Shockwave attacked James who's in the steamworks. Barricade never came over!" Gordon said.

"Hmm, probably scared!" Arcee chuckled.

"Well, we need to keep a close watch out for them!" Optimus said.

"Yes sir!" The Autobots saluted. Optimus then noticed Percy the most saddest.

"What wrong Percy?" Optimus asked bending down to his eye level.

"We're all going to survive right?" Percy asked. "Especially Thomas?"

"We promise, just like last time!" Optimus smiled. Percy smiled slightly back.

Meanwhile, Barricade was escaping towards Thomas' Branch Line. He sped beside the rails away from where Shockwave was. He admired the beauty of the sights and all the humans that were walking around giving him strange glances. He finally came to a signal box where Thomas was waiting. He gasped.

"It's really Thomas!" Barricade said. "But just after he says that the signal drops and Thomas proceeds towards him. "Scrap!"

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Destruction

Chapter 3: Destruction

_**By the way, DID YOU GUYS SEE TFP SHOCKWAVE LAST NIGHT? HE WAS AWESOME! I know I told myself I wouldn't update everyday if I get Fall of Cybertron, but I got it yesterday and I still have time to update, hopefully everyday.**_

It was too late for Barricade to escape. Thomas was coming towards him fast and Barricade was too shocked to even make a move. Thomas screeched to a halt upon seeing the police car. Thomas recognized the symbol that the mech had.

"OH NO, A DECEPTICON!" Thomas yelled.

Barricade transformed and reached out towards Thomas.

"Wait, wait, don't get the Autobots yet!" Barricade screamed.

"But you're a decepticon!" Thomas sneered.

"Not anymore, I'm neutral now!" Barricade said.

Thomas at first didn't believe him. Thomas wondered what he should do, run away or believe him. Barricade didn't look like he was causing any harm. Thomas was now sure if Barricade was going to attack him, he would have done it a long time ago.

"Are you sure I can trust you?" Thomas asked.

"Please, just trust me Thomas. I don't want to cause any trouble. But the other slagger, Shockwave, is here to kill you! I just want to stop him." Barricade said coming closer.

"Fine, but you better tell the Autobts before they kill you!" Thomas warned.

"Great idea, mind if I use the comm. link on that insignia?" Barricade asked.

_**Autobot Base...**_

Ratchet is cleaning up his tools when a distress signal is sent to the computer. Ratchet looks at the message and widens his optics. He comm. links Optimus.

_**On Sodor...**_

"Optimus, Barricade has sent a distress signal, I need you here to see this!" Ratchet said over the link.

"On my way, Autobots, stay here till I return!" Optimus called the others who agreed.

_**Back at base...**_

"Ratchet, how did Barricade get through to us?" Optimus asked coming out of the groundbridge and up to the computer.

"I don't know, but we are about to find out!" Ratchet said opening up his link to Barricade.

A screen on the computer appeared to showed Barricade who looked relieved.

"Oh Autobots, finally you got this in time!" Barricade said smiling.

"What is it Barricade?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron ordered me and Shockwave to kill Thomas. But I'm not doing that! But Shockwave is and you have to stop him!" Barricade said.

"Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead are already there, but we will do are best, but...why are you helping us?" Ratchet asked.

"I've decided to become neutral! But I have Thomas right here with me! See?" Barricade said moving over for Thomas to see them.

"Hello Autobots!" Thomas greeted.

"Hello Thomas old friend! How are you?" Optimus asked.

"Fine, well I was before Shockwave came. I'm worried about my friends. Barricade told me Shockwave had put James in the steamworks." Thomas explained.

"Shockwave is one tough bot! He must be furious about something!" Ratchet said.

"Whatever it is, we must protect the engines for as long as Shockwave decides to stick around!" Optimus said.

"I'm worried about what he's doing now!" Thomas worried.

On the other side of the island where the narrow guage engines were at, Shockwave was furiously destroying all the buildings and bridges. He knocked trucks off the rails and shoved some others into engines or buildings.

"RUN AWAY!" Duncan yells as he tries to find a shed.

Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Skarloey and Rheneas all ran around trying to avoid Shockwave's rath. Fearless Freddie, Mighty-Mac and Rusty barely escaped. Once they all found a hiding place, Shockwave decided to find at least one of them, he found Rusty and raised him up to his face.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rusty yelled.

"Like I would listen to a piece of slag like you!" Shockwave said turning his left hand into a gun and aimed it at Rusty's face.

Just then, Bumblebee jumped into view and punched Shockwave who released Rusty. Bee caught him and put him in a safe place.

"Scout, you have just made a illogical mistake!" Shockwave snarled and decided to fight Bee in hand to hand combat.

The narrow guage engines watched as the two mechs battled. Bee knew he wasn't going to defeat him alone, he was trying to lure him away. After getting punched for the 5th time, Bee backed up and grab pieces of a destroyed building and threw them at him. Shockwave was knocked back and tripped over some tracks. Then Bumblebee noticed something up on a hill. Boulder! He grabbed Boulder and threw it at Shockwave who was launched over some mountains. Shockwave transformed and escaped. Boulder however, suffered critical damage from hitting the giant bot and it crumbled to dust. The Narrow Gauge engines cheered but Bumblebee looked down sadly at the crushed rock that was once Boulder.

_**The Nemesis...**_

Megatron, Dreadwing, Knock Out and Breakdown all were in the main control room. Megatron was wondering why Shockwave and Barricade hadn't called back. Knock Out and Breakdown were busy doing all of Shockwave's work and Dreadwing was checking up on the drones. Some of the drones had actually started to watch "Thomas and Friends" on TV. Some others talked about it in their own section of the Nemesis. Of course they knew they had to turn the channel when Dreadwing came by. As Dreadwing walked past the abandoned rooms of Soundwave and Starscream, he started to wonder where they were.

_**Jasper, Nevada...**_

_**PUNCH!**_

"OW, WAIT, WAIT!

_**PUNCH!**_

"THERE'S BEEN A MISTAKE!"

_**PUNCH!**_

Starscream, Soundwave and the drone Steve were in the middle of the Jasper desert under attack. Well, Starscream mostly. The Autobot seeker Breakaway was pounding the slag out of Starscream. Soundwave and Steve just watched. Starscream was trying to fight back but Breakaway was on top of him. Breakaway had recently came to Earth to find the Autobot base, but ended up running into the seekers first.

"DECEPTICON SCUM!" Breakaway snarled getting ready to punch Starscream but Starscream finally got the upperhand by rolling them over and tried to pin Breakaway down. Dust flew everywhere. Finally, Soundwave decided to end it, much to the dissapointment of Steve.

"Breakaway, we're neutral now! Stop fighting!" Soundwave said pulling the flyer away.

"Neutral? Are you kidding me?" Breakaway said getting up and dusting himself off.

Starscream got up doing the same thing and walked to Soundwave.

"I NEEDED HELP!" Starscream snarled.

"I thought you could handle yourself!" Soundwave laughed.

Now Starscream was going to tackle Soundwave but Breakway cut in.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Breakaway asked.

"Trying to find the Autobots Base. Just to check out what's up!" Steve said.

"Oh, well, Ratchet sent me the coordinates so, follow me!" Breakaway said as they all transformed and flew off.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Rally Up

Chapter 4: Rally Up

Optimus and Ratchet activated a groundbridge for the seekers hoping no other decepticons were around. Once they entered, they were surprised to see only the two bots standing there.

"Where is everybody?" Breakaway asked.

"The Island of Sodor!" Ratchet said.

"Breakaway, it's great to see you return!" Optimus greeted.

"It's great to be here! By the way, what is this "Island of Sodor"?" Breakaway wondered walking around.

"It's an island in another demension where it is full of living locomotives and diesels!" Optimus explained. "The other Autobots are there now trying to find Shockwave. But right now we are waiting for Barricade."

"Barricade? Living trains? Island? What have I been missing? Breakaway said.

"So this is the Autobot Base?" Starscream said still not believing he was there!

"Not bad!" Soundwave said.

"Better than the Nemesis!" Steve said.

Another groundbridge opened to reveal Barricade running through.

"Finally I made it before Shockwave could find me!" Barricade said trying to catch his breath.

"Alright Autobots...and neutrals...it's time to TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" Optimus announced.

They all transformed, (except Ratchet), and raced through the vortex.

_**Back on the island...**_

Meanwhile, the engines had recieved word that the narrow guage engines were attacked. Some of them went to help out. Thomas and percy went to check on James who was still getting repairs. As they puffed in, James was over in a siding being repaired by a few workmen.

"Hello James, how are you feeling?" Percy asked.

"I've been better!" James said. "So, seen anymore decepticons?"

"Well, Shockwave attacked the narrow guage engines! Rusty was nearly killed but Bumblebee saved him." Thomas said.

James was shocked. But was glad the others are okay! He wondered though where the other 'con was! A groundbridge opened up in the entrance to the Steamworks. Optimus, Barricade, Breakaway, Soundwave, Starscream and Steve came through.

"Autobots!" Percy said happily.

"Hello Percy, I see you still being repaired!" Optimus said turning to James.

"Yes, wait...who's that?" James asked looking at Breakaway.

"This is Breakaway, one of our few flight Autobots. But, the toughest there is!" Optimus said.

"Hi, I'm Percy!" Percy greeted.

"Hello Percy! Nice to meet more living machinery!" Breakaway said.

"AAAHH THE DECEPTICON!" James said yelling at Barricade.

"Don't worry James, he's not a 'con anymore, he's neutral!" Soundwave said.

"Starscream! You're back!" Percy said.

Starscream smiled, ran over, and hugged him! Optimus and the others couldn't help but smile. Meanwhile, Shockwave had walked around trying to find Thomas or destroy something. It was getting late and he needed to get back to the Nemesis to take a break! But before he decided to comm. link Megatron, he spotted the Dieselworks nearbye and a few diesels were lurking around. One in particular was talking to two brother diesels. Shockwave observed the one diesel that had a giant claw on his roof. Shockwave somehow recognized him and decided to move in.

"Well, who do we have here!" Shockwave said stepping towards the diesel and the others.

Diesel 10 looked up at Shockwave and scowled. The others diesels thought he was strange. Even they heard about the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Shockwave, It's been a long time!" Diesel 10 snarled snapping his claw.

"Indeed it has!" Shockwave sneered. "My old creation gone wrong!"

"Creation gone wrong?" Diesel asked.

"Yes, Diesel 10 was once pieces of machinery that I decided to use to create different weaponry! During my experiment, some other Autobots destroyed my plans and ruined the experiment turning him into this abomination!" Shockwave said. "Since then, I sent him in a pod that blasted to space and it must have ended up here!"

"Not on this island, but somewhere close! And thanks to your experiment, I've became evil, when I was repaired and ready to run I started to learn how to drive on rails and after a few years, I went to find some work. But now I have to deal with you again?" Diesel 10 snarled.

"Not anymore, but...if you want to try again!" Shockwave offered.

"Never! I'm used to this body now! I don't need to be a decepticon!" Diesel 10 said as his claw snapped violently.

"I'm sure you don't!" Shockwave said. "I'll be around for awhile!"

"Why are you here?" Diesel 10 said rolling a bit closer.

"To find and kill Thomas!" Shockwave sneered before taking off.

Diesel 10 was shocked and so were the other diesels.

"No! NO! YOU WON'T!" Diesel 10 snarled but Shockwave was already gone! "Scrap!"

_**The Nemesis...**_

Shockwave groundbridges himself back to the Nemesis where the others are waiting.

"Shockwave! Where is Thomas' head?" Megatron snarled.

"I couldn't find him! Barricade betrayed the Decepticons and now he's joined the Autobots! And there are too many!" Shockwave explained.

"WHAT? BARRICADE TOO!" Megatron growled advancing on Shockwave. "AND YOU JUST LET HIM!"

"WHAT? I! NO! I COU-" Shockwave is cut off by a hand to the face knocking him into a wall!

Breakdown, Knock Out and Dreadwing watch and don't intervene. Shockwave is punched multiple times in the face before Dreadwing cuts in.

"Lord Megatron, me, Breakdown and Knock out can go and get him!" Dreadwing offered.

"NO! I WILL GO!" Megatron yelled back.

"Just you?" Breakdown asked then recieved Shockwave to the face.

"No, ALL OF US YOU IDIOT!" Megatron snarled.

_**Back on Sodor...**_

"So, what's the plan?" Barricade asked as they all headed towards Tidmoth Sheds.

"We will rally up Thomas and few others for support. Shockwave has possibly contacted Megatron and will send all of them here! We need to be ready!" Optimus said.

Thomas and Percy were back at Tidmoth Sheds where the others were at! Toby was sitting in a siding with Annie and Clarabel. Once the Autobots arrived, they all were relieved.

"Autobots! What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Shockwave has left the island!" Starscream said.

"That's good right?" Henry asked.

"No, he has possibly went to get Megatron to rally up the rest of the Decepticons. Engines I warn you, Megatron is not the mech you want want to face alone! And so, we will need your help, and by that I mean, which one of you are willing to try out a cybertronian body?" Optimus asked.

The engines gasped. Changing the way they look and feel sounded painful. Thomas and Percy looked at each other. Thomas first spoke up.

"Autobots, I will be willing to take the challenge!" Thomas said moving up.

The others were surprised. Percy was worried for Thomas, and so, he rolled up too!

"I will too! I feel brave enough to try!" Percy said.

"You Percy, surely you couldn't handle-" Gordon was cut off by the look on the engines faces! "Nevermind!"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Optimus asked.

"Yes!" They both said sternly.

"But, I think I know two more!" Thomas said.

"Who?" Barricade asked.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Chance Of A Lifetime

Chapter 5: A Chance Of A Life Time

_**The Nemesis...**_

"So Megatron, are you sure you want everybody to leave? Surely some must stay behind!" Knock Out said as everyone (what was left) was in the main room.

"As a matter of fact, you and Breakdown stay here, I've had enough of your failures!" Megatron said and more drones entered the room.

"Decepticons! We have much to do!" Megatron said and the drones saluted.

_**Back on the Island...**_

Optimus had ordered Bulkhead, Steve and Starscream to help repair the Skarloey Railway, Arcee and Soundwave went to the Steamworks to check up on James, and Bumblebee and Breakaway went with Thomas and Percy to the Dieselworks! Barricade was sent back to the Autobot Base to help Ratchet.

"Man, Shockwave did a number on this place!" Bulkhead said lifting a few stones and placing them next to a building.

"Yeah, why did he attack over here?" Starscream asked trying to place trucks back where they belong.

"Don't know, just glad he's gone...for now!" Bulkhead said clearing the tracks.

The Steamworks was bustling with a few engines rolling around or being repaired. Victor and Kevin were talking to James when Arcee and Soundwave came in.

"Hey James how are you feeling?" Arcee asked.

"Better, my controls are fully fixed!" James said happily.

_**CRASH!**_

"Sorry Boss, slip of the hook!" Kevin said knocking some parts into Soundwave's chest hitting Lazerbeak!

"Ow!" Soundwave said.

Lazerbeak deployed himself and angrily chased after Kevin.

"So, uh James, we have a uh...oppurtunity for you!" Soundwave said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Well uh...Optimus requested assistance from some of the engines! So...Thomas and Percy already volunteered...how would you like to join us?" Arcee offered.

"Wait, you mean fighting the 'cons? But how?" James asked.

"Optimus said we would give you cybertronian bodies to help out! It's the only way and we could use the support!" Soundwave said.

"Please James, Thomas and Percy want you to come!" Arcee said.

James thought, it sounded very dangerous, but if they were asking for his help, then he must be very important!

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try!" James said blowing his whistle.

"Great, now where did those two go?" Soundwave wondered.

At the Dieselworks, Thomas and Percy showed Bumblebee and Breakaway where the diesels were.

The Autobots took note of the rusted piles of scrap and old trucks.

"Dear Primus this place is scary!" Bumblebee beeped.

"You scared of a pile of scrap?" Breakaway teased.

"NO! Just..." Bumblebee didn't know what to say next.

"Wimp!" Breakaway chuckled before getting a slap to the head.

"SHUT UP!" Bee snarled in beeps.

The two were about to fight but were silenced by the engines' whistles.

"Enough, this is serious!" Thomas said sternly.

Many of the diesels were settled around talking when the group came up. Arry and Bert whimpered, Salty and Mavis gulped, Diesel's vents blasted out smoke and the other diesels widened their eyes.

"Uh...hello Autobots!" Mavis spoke up.

"Hey guys, we need to speak with Diesel 10!" Bumblebee beeped.

"Er, say that again matey!" Salty said.

"He said, we need to speak with Diesel 10." Breakaway said.

"Diesel 10 seems uncomfortable to talk about cybertronian things!" Diesel said.

"Send him out any way, this is important, do it...or else!" Breakaway threatened.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Diesel 10 said rolling out of the sheds with a scowl. "What do you Autobots want?"

"Optimus Prime is requesting your assistance back at the base. Me and Percy already agreed!" Thomas said.

"We're going to get cybertronian bodies!" Percy said eagerly.

"I see! But why me?" Diesel 10 asked snapping his claw twice.

"Well, why not? You're big and in a robot mode, you would be huge and could probably crush Megatron!" Thomas said.

Diesel 10's memories of his past life was hurting him. He knew getting back at Shockwave would be great, but just risking it could be fatal. But...what did he have to lose?

"You know what Autobots...I'm in...for revenge!" Diesel 10 snarled and snapped his claw violently.

_**Autobot Base...**_

Later on, Ratchet opened a groundbridge that Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee came though first. Bumblebee was in car mode pulling Thomas, Percy, James and Diesel 10 into the base. They were all amazed at the base.

"This is so cool, the Autobot Base!" Percy said.

"I know, it's big and roomy!" Thomas said.

"So much technology!" James said.

"Impressive!" Diesel 10 said.

"Glad you decided to come along!" Optimus said.

"Thanks, I'd like to get revenge on Shockwave!" Diesel 10 said.

Just then, Bumblebee passed out!

"Is he okay?" Barricade asked.

Bumblebee had passed out due to extreme exhaustion. He ended up in stasis so Barricade took Bumblebee to his room.

"Well, one Autobot down!" Ratchet said actually chuckling.

"Okay engines, be prepared, this is the time to fight against the forces of the Decepticons! You will each be fitted in a cybertronian body that will be comfortable and made for battle. I may warn you, most Autbots don't make it back uninjured, so expect a few-as the humans say-bruises!" Optimus explained.

The engines weren't worried at all! The Autobots knew the kids would be too excited to see them, which is a reason they were never told about this.

"Optimus Prime, may I go first?" Thomas asked.

"If you are ready!" Optimus said. "Luckily for you guys, you will be able to transform to your engine modes whenever you please."

Ratchet pushed Thomas towards a pod that would transform him. Of course, Thomas would have to be put in stasis first.

"Now Thomas, you won't be awake for the procedure! We have to put you in stasis, meaning you will be asleep!" Ratchet explained.

"I understand!" Thomas said.

Ratchet activated the transformation pod machine and a bright light illiminated the inside. Percy, James and Diesel 10 were watching from nearbye. James was speechless, Percy was beginning to tear, so Diesel 10 stretched his arm and claw around Percy to comfort him.

20 MINUTES LATER...

_**Transformation Pod 1 Data...**_

_**Name: Thomas**_

_**Model: Steam Locomotive**_

_**Faction: Autobot**_

_**Body: Cybertronian**_

_**Status: Stasis**_

Thomas' transformation was complete. Ratchet walked over to check on him. He smiled.

"Optimus...the transfer was succesful!" Ratchet smiled and Optimus smiled.

"So is it our turn?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Optimus said.

_**Pod 2 Data...**_

_**Name: Percy**_

_**Model: Steam Locomotive**_

_**Faction: Autobot**_

_**Body: Cybertronian**_

_**Status: Stasis**_

"..."

_**Pod 3 Data...**_

_**Name: James**_

_**Model: Steam Locomotive**_

_**Faction: Autobot**_

_**Body: Cybertronian**_

_**Status: Stasis**_

"..."

_**Pod 4 Data...**_

_**Name: Diesel 10**_

_**Model: Diesel**_

_**Faction: Autobot**_

_**Body: Cybertronian**_

_**Status: Stasis**_

"..."

"All transformations completed!" Ratchet announced.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Taller and Stronger

Chapter 6: Taller and Stronger

_**The Nemesis...**_

"Uh Lord Megatron, Thomas' energy reading is not anywhere on the Island!" Dreadwing said pointing to the computer.

"WHAT?" Megatron snarled rushing over and shoving Dreadwing out of the way. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"Mabye the Autobots did something!" Knock Out wondered.

"WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Megatron growled.

All the 'cons believed Megatron had now went completely insane. Meanwhile, Shockwave, severely beaten, was being laughed at by the drones. Shockwave knew he was outnumbered so thrashing them was not an option at the moment...till he got better. He was going to kill Barricade for what he did. It was his fault! He walked to his room and sat there thinking of what Megatron might do next. He flipped on the TV he had and started to change channels. Once channel he found made him growl. "Thomas and Friends" just happened to be on. Shockwave somehow couldn't take his optics off it. He watched with digust as the model version of Thomas played. (THE BEST ONE) Shockwave eventually survived watching until the credits rolled. He heard Megatron's footsteps coming towards his room so he snapped back into reality and changed the channel just in time. Megatron peered in and smirked.

"So Shockwave, have you learned your lesson?" Megatron smirked.

Shockwave studdered at first, the beating was pretty harsh. He slowly nodded.

"Y-y-yes my liege!" Shockwave said nervously.

"Well then, you will be joining me and Dreadwing when we attack the island. Whenever that puffball comes back!" Megatron sneered.

_**Autobot Base...**_

Ratchet, Optimus and Barricade waited for at least 30 minutes for the engines to wake up. Just then, the readings on the pods concluded that they were fully finished. Ratchet happily sighed and pressed a button on the console that opened the machines. As Thomas' pod opened, they all gasped. Thomas was now a cybertronian. Red optics glowed as Thomas opened them slightly. The engines were given certain accessories based on their personality.

"Easy there Thomas, it's okay you're awake, just relax and try to take a few steps!" Ratchet said.

Thomas groaned as he tried to walk. His optics opened fully as he looked at himself.

"Bust my...well, servos! This is amazing!" Thomas said.

Thomas' body frame was identical to Bumblebee's only he was blue with red stripes. His head and the silver horns connected to it where very similar to Cliffjumper's. He also sported the number 1 on his chest and blue clawed servos. Ratchet thought the engines would need the best defenses possible and claws were one of them. Thomas' weapons included 2 huge guns that came out of his arms and two large fuison cannons that came out of his back. Thomas was surprised at all the weapons and looks. The blue mech looked at Optimus.

"Optimus, this is the best I felt in years!" Thomas said happily.

"I'm glad you feel that way! Now let's see about your friends!" Optimus smiled back.

Ratchet next took out Percy who seemed to be less sleepy. He walked out slowly and opened his yellow optics. He was green with red stripes, had the number 6 on his chest and green clawed servos. Percy also had a head like a drone except with regular optics. He had little black horns on his head and was not as bulky as Thomas. In fact, he was Arcee's height. But he didn't mind. His weapons included swords on his back and a few blasters that came out of his shoulders. He walked over to Thomas who hugged him.

"This is wonderful, I feel great!" Percy said as he looked around himself.

"Next is James!" Ratchet said.

James' appearance was rather surprising to the others. He walked out trying to balance himself. He was red with gold stripes and had blue optics. He sported the number 5 on his chest, red clawed servos, a head like Dreadwing and was bulky like Breakdown. He was slightly taller than Thomas and had huge gold horns on his head. His weapons included multiple guns that opened from his chest, he also had about 5 rockets that were connected to his arms. He proudly walked towards his friends.

"Well, what do you think?" James smiled.

"Pretty great James!" Percy said.

"Yeah, nice job Ratchet!" Thomas said.

"Not over yet, time for Diesel 10 and...oh scrap!" Ratchet worried.

"What? He didn't make it?" Percy asked.

"Oh he made it, but...Optimus do you remember Devastator?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes why?" Optimus asked.

"Well, picture Devastator about the size of Bulkhead!"

Optimus did and widened his optics.

"By the Allspark!" Optimus said.

"Who's Devastator?" Thomas asked.

"No one important...but Diesel 10 kinda looks like him!" Ratchet said opening the pod. "Diesel 10...how are you feeling?"

"A little different, but besides that...fine!" Diesel 10 said looking at himself before walking. He found himself to be as tall as Bulkhead. He slowly stepped out as he approached the others. He did look like Devastator. However, he had red optics, his claw had grew into a bigger one, he had huge sharp claws big enough to scoop Arcee up and throw her, he weapons included giant shoulder cannons, fire that shot out of the palm of his clawed servos, and his claw was now a giant ray gun. He grinned as best as he could.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Diesel 10 snarled smashing a fist into his hand.

Thomas, Percy and James both stared shocked at the mech who looked down at them.

"What?" Diesel 10 said.

"Scrap!" James said.

"New recruits you are allowed to only engage the enemy when nessesary. You will not use your weapons at any other point besides battle! Is that understood?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir!" The engines said at the same time.

"Has anybody checked on Bumblebee?" Barricade asked.

Bumblebee rubs his optics as he returns to the main room when he notices the engines who look at him. In one second, Bumblebee faints again but Barricade catches him before he hits the floor.

"Scrap!" Barricade said. "Uh...mabye it would be best for me to stay here until I get a chance to explain everything to him.

"Good idea, besides Shockwave is going to kill you!" Ratchet said.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot!" Barricade said and Ratchet chuckled.

Barricade growled at the chuckling. But he remembered Optimus was there so he couldn't do anything back but stick his tongue out. Ratchet retailiated by picking up a wrench and throwing it, Barricade ducks and the wrench nearly hits James in the face.

"HEY! WATCH THE PAINT!" James snarled but then remembered he wasn't an engine at the moment.

"WHAT'S WITH THE WRENCH?" Barricade snarled.

"It's just my thing!" Ratchet said.

"Whatever!" Barricade said taking Bee back to his room.

_**Back on the Island...**_

"Finally we are done!" Steve said laying against a shed.

"I know, about time!" Starscream said wiping his forehead.

"You barely did any work!" Bulkhead said.

"Well, I...nevermind!" Starscream sneered.

"Thank you Autobots!" Rusty said as he and a few others came towards them.

"No problem, we were lucky enough to put Boulder back together." Steve said looking over at a mountain where Boulder sat once again.

Meanwhile, Breakaway, Arcee and Soundwave were talking.

"So...Arcee uh...how's life?" Breakaway asked.

"Uh...fine right now...but tragic at some points!" Arcee said.

"I see...so uh...have any...plans later on?" Breakaway asked.

Arcee could tell Breakaway was trying to ask her out on a date! Soundwave grew a huge smirk behind his mask.

"Uh...not many, but, we may have some time after Megatron is defeated!" Arcee shrugged. "Hey I got to go check up on the others, I'll see ya!"

As Arcee took off, Breakaway could have sworn he heard Soundwave chuckling.

"You got something to say Soundwave?" Breakaway snarled.

"No...not really..." Soundwave was starting laugh a lot now.

"IT AIN'T FUNNY!" Breakaway growled coming closer.

"I think it is! You don't have a chance!" Soundwave teased.

"Yeah? Well you don't have a chance of SURVIVING WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Breakaway growled as he chased Soundwave down the main line and towards a now empty Tidmoth Sheds. The engines were working. Little did anyone know, a large vortex had opened in Henry's forest containing a few drones and a certain pissed off Decepticon leader.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of Sodor Pt1

Chapter 7: Battle on Sodor Pt. 1

Gordon raced along the mainline not noticing two mechs racing on foot behind him. He heard laughing and growling. Soundwave was still running away from Breakaway.

"HEY GORDON NO TIME TO TALK, I JUST PISSED OFF BREAKY!" Soundwave laughed hard as he raced past Gordon.

"OH NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME BREAKY? OH YOU'RE DEAD!" Breakaway snarled.

"BREAKAWAY AND ARCEE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Soundwave taunted as they raced through the viaduct.

"DAMN IT SOUNDWAVE!"

Of course as they got towards Tidmoth Sheds, which was now empty, Soundwave ended up tiring out giving Breakaway a chance to deliver some brutal punishment which Lazerbeak strongly disapproved of.

_**Autobot Base...**_

Barricade had to explain to Bumblebee what was going on, and afterwards, Optimus sent Bumblebee back to the island to help out the other Autobots.

"At least he didn't faint this time!" James said.

"That was hilarious, did you see his face?" Diesel 10 laughed.

_**On the island...**_

As the Decepticons entered the island, they found themselves in Henry's forest. Megatron, Shockwave, Dreadwing and the drones all looked around. Nothing but trees and grass at the moment.

"Drones, scatter and search!" Megatron ordered.

"Up here sir!" One drone said.

As the 'cons got up the hill, they looked around at the scene. Shockwave hated having to climb the hill again but said nothing of it.

"Hmph, this place isn't so special!" Dreadwing said.

Megatron wasn't impressed either, however after doing some research, he decided to find the man known as...Sir Topham Hatt. He sent some drones to look for him while Dreadwing flew over the island to look for more engines to terrorize. Shockwave was ordered to stay with Megatron. Over at the docks, Cranky the crane was looking around for any sign of Decepticons. Dreadwing was flying over towards him. Cranky saw him and instead of lowering the big crate he was holding, he swung over and knocked Dreadwing to the ground covering him in dirt and wood.

"He-he, wasn't expecting that were you 'con?" Cranky snickered.

Dreadwing growled and busted out of the pile and shot at Cranky with his cannon. Cranky's arm was blasted multiple times until it snapped off and fell to the ground.

"OW! MY ARM!" Cranky yelled.

"DECEPTICONS! RUN!" Edward and Henry yelled as they retreated from the docks.

An alarm rung all over the island. The drones were busy chasing engines and taunting them. They knocked trucks off the rails and blasted buildings. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Breakaway, Soundwave, Starscream and Steve were soon brought into battle. Arcee was trying to escort Toby and Henrietta from their shed when it was blasted by two drones.

"TOBY STAY WITH ME!" Arcee yelled as she blasted a drone down.

"YES MA'AM!" Toby said.

The other drone blasted the ground beside Toby making him jump.

"Trembling Tracks!" Toby said right as Arcee blasted the last one down.

"Alright let's go!" Arcee said transforming and Toby raced with her down the track.

Gordon was being chased by several other drones. He cursed to himself because he was pulling the express right now. It was weighing him down.

"PASSENGERS, I WOULD ADVISE YOU ALL TO RISK THE CHANCE OF JUMPING OFF!" Gordon said.

The passengers quickly did so and all survived...but most were injured. The drones blasted the coaches as they exploded sending Gordon flying into the air. Bulkhead arrived and caught gordon.

"You alright?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, thank you Bulkhead!" Gordon smiled.

"Don't thank me just yet, I got some 'cons to crush!" Bulkhead said turning his hands into maces.

Starscream, Soundwave (luckily survived Breakaway's beating) and Steve were meanwhile chasing Dreadwing. Dreadwing was despertatly trying to get away. But he also blasted a few things along the way. One happened to be the Sodor Steamworks. He blasted the roof off scaring Victor and Kevin out of it, luckily them and the workers all escaped without injury or death. Bumblebee contacted base.

_**Autobot Base...**_

"OPTIMUS, YOU NEED TO GET TO THE ISLAND NOW! MEGATRON AND THE OTHERS HAVE INVADED IT!" Ratchet yelled.

"ON IT, AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" Optimus announced.

"But there are no rails!" Percy said.

"Don't worry I made a few modifications, you can run off the rails and fly!" Ratchet said.

"Good to know!" James said as they transformed.

"Diesel 10, stay here, Optimus will be sending you to a certain place once he finds Megatron!" Ratchet said.

"Aw man...fine!" Diesel 10 groaned transforming back to robot mode.

_**Back on the island...**_

Bumblebee and Breakaway were protecting Tidmoth Sheds. All the engines including Toby had been safely put there. But STH was nowhere to be seen! Just then, a large number of drones were coming in. Bumblebee and Breakaway brought up their fists.

"Alright Bee you ready?" Breakaway asked.

"You bet!" Bee beeped.

The engines crept to the back of the sheds. The drones arrived seeing the two mechs waiting for them. This time, the drones put away their guns and advanced with their fists clenched knowing this was going to be a massive fist fight.

"BRING IT ON 'CONS!" Breakaway said.

The drones nodded once and ran at the two. The engines watched as the Autobots bravely fought the crowd of drones. Bulkhead and Arcee were busy trying to get more engines safe. Just then, a groundbridge opened up right in front of Tidmoth Sheds stopping the brawl. Thomas, Percy, James, Optimus and Barricade came through. The engines couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Thomas, Percy, James is that you?" Emily asked.

"Yes, we'll explain later, but right now, we need to protect the island!" Thomas said.

"WOAH! AWESOME CHECK THAT OUT!" Breakaway said after punching a drone.

"Need help?" James smirked.

"As much as we can get!" Bumblebee beeped.

"Barricade, go find Bulkhead and Arcee. I'll find Megatron and Shockwave!" Optimus said.

"Yes sir!" Barricade said.

"AUTOBOTS HOLD OFF THAT CROWD!" Optimus yelled as he raced away.

Percy was too distracted by Optimus to not see a fist come crashing into his face. Percy stumbled back feeling his right cheekplate. The drone waited for Percy to retaliate but was confused when he didn't.

"Wow, is that what a punch feels like?" Percy asked.

The drone growled and went at him again but it was punched away by James.

"Percy, focus!" James said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not-"

"I know it's hard to get used to, but this should all be over soon!" James assured.

"Thanks, hey where's Thomas?" Percy asked.

Thomas was busy blasting the drones with his guns and seemed to be having fun.

"WOW, THIS ROCKS!" Thomas said as blasted a few more down.

Just then, Percy recieved a comm. link from Starscream.

"Percy, we need you up in the air! Dreadwing has shot down Steve and Soundwave. Get up here quick at these coordinates." Starscream said.

"Okay, I'll be there!" Percy said seeing the coordinates go across his optics.

He transformed into flight mode and took off. The engine's flight mode was really just their train mode except with wings on their sides. Percy raced through the sky where he spotted Dreadwing coming right at him. Percy took out his cannons and tried to blast Dreadwing. Dreadwing dodged the blasts and fired at Percy. Percy was hit by one shot but it didn't take him down. Starscream continued to shoot at Dreadwing. Soundwave and Steve had landed in the scrap yard and were trying to recover from their injuries.

"This is madness!" Steve said.

"You're telling me! We need some more help!" Soundwave said.

Bulkhead and Arcee were busy trying to get to Sir Topham Hatt's house before Megatron and Shockwave could. But by the time they got there, they found the house destroyed and even his car was smashed. No sign of him or his wife.

"Oh scrap!" Bulkhead said knowing this had 'cons written all over it!

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of Sodor Pt 2

Chapter 8: Battle of Sodor Pt. 2

By this point, all the drones had been killed except for one that was wrestling with Breakaway. Bumblebee was trying to get a good aim to shoot the drone but they kept moving.

"Breakaway hold him still, I can't shoot him!" Bee said nearly giving up.

"I'm trying but he-"

"Give it up autoscum!" The drone said putting Breakaway in a headlock.

Bumblebee face-palmed and tried aiming again. Thomas and James looked at each other bored and Thomas came up to them.

"Breakaway if I may?" Thomas asked.

"What are you going to do puffball?" The drone said tightening the head-lock.

Thomas stayed silent as he grabbed the drone's head, bent him over and kneed him through the chest far enough to split him in half. The engines were shocked at the flow of energon that leaked from the drone. Thomas brushed off his servos and looked at Breakaway with a look that meant, "Seriously, what the hell was that?". Meanwhile, Percy and Starscream were now engaging Dreadwing in a firefight. Dreadwing ran around dodging the Autobot's shots while blasting his cannon.

"You'll never win Autobots!" Dreadwing sneered as he tried to take a swing at Percy.

"Oh no you won't!" Percy said dodging the fist and fired some more blasts.

Starscream transformed and flew around firing at Dreadwing from above. Starscream nearly ran into a hovering Harold the helicopter.

"Watch out Harold!" Starscream said.

"Sorry, just trying to find Sir Topham Hatt, he's missinng and so is his wife!" Harold said.

"Missing! They can't be missing!" Percy said still dodging Dreadwing's fists.

"Don't worry, James has been sent to find him. And take care of Shockwave!" Harold said before flying off.

But before he could disappear, Dreadwing shot off his propellers sending him falling down but Starscream caught him just in time.

"Thanks Starscream!" Harold said.

"No problem! Just got to take care of this creep first!" Starscream said seeing Dreadwing distracted with Percy so he blasted two rockets at Dreadwing's chest both hitting their mark. Dreadwing growled as he crashes into some crates that were being delivered by Donald and Dougulas. Percy took this chance to run up and knock out Dreadwing with one punch to the face.

"Great punch Percy!" Donald said.

"Nice job!" Dougulas said.

"Thanks, I knew I had it in me!" Percy smiled.

Shockwave was walking near the Chocolate Factory where the workers were unaware of him. Shockwave didn't know what chocolate was, but he really didn't care, he was going to destroy it!

"AHH! A DECEPTICON!" A worker yelled.

"RUN!" Another one said.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" Shockwave said as got closer towards the factory.

But before he could make contact, he was punched in the face staggering him back. Barricade was the one who punched him.

"YOU!" Shockwave snarled.

"I will not let you destroy anymore things Shockwave!" Barricade snarled.

"Oh yeah..." Shockwave said before blasting the platform where the supplies are unloaded. "Or what?"

Barricade gritted his teeth. Shockwave squinted his optic.

"Round 2?" Barricade snarled.

"Bring it!" Shockwave said motioning him to come at him.

The two end up in a brutal scuffle in front of the building. All the workers have all fled at this point. Harold flew over observing the fight. He calls James.

"James, Barricade is trying to stop Shockwave from destroying the chocolate factory, I need you here to help out!" Harold said.

"On my way, I got a score to settle!" James said back in engine mode.

He raced down Gordon's hill and found the chocolate factory rumble. James waited for the right moment to strike as he transformed. Barricade and Shockwave were evenly matched at the moment and neither of them were giving in. But after another minute, Shockwave got the upperhand by transforming his left arm into a gun and blasting Barricade away from him. Barricade landed on the broken platform and groaned as energon leaked from his shoulders and leg. Shockwave was walking towards him.

"Looks like I'm the winner!" Shockwave said powering up his gun.

"NOT TODAY!" Came a voice.

Shockwave turned only to get struck in the face by a gun knocking him into the factory. As he flew inside, he copied Percy's crash which included crashing into objects, flipping the side windows and getting covered in chocolate. He crashed through the other side looking more brown than purple.

"UGH! WHAT THE FRAG!" Shockwave said finding it hard to get up.

James walked over and growled at Shockwave.

"Not so powerful now are ya?" James said before he knocked Shockwave out.

James noticed Barricade was in need of help! He called Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Barricade is leaking energon, send a groundbridge." James said.

Once the groundbridge was sent, he ran through it carrying Barricade.

_**Autobot Base...**_

"How is he?" Ratchet asked placing Barricade on a table. Diesel 10 watched from nearbye.

"He seems functional, but I'll be checking on the others in case more need to come here!" James said.

"Alright thank you!" Ratchet said as James went back through the vortex.

_**Back on the Island...**_

Bulkhead and Arcee were checking around for Megatron at Knapford Station. Bumblebee checked back at the Skarloey Railway. Breakaway continued to guard Tidmoth Sheds. There was one thing that surprised Thomas as he walked around the Quarry. Where was Annie and Clarabel?

"ANNIE! CLARABEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Thomas asked as he was now walking around the docks.

"Cranky what happened to your arm?" Thomas said picking it up.

"Dreadwing blasted it off!" Cranky said embarrased that he was being seen like that.

"Well, no time for repairs, we need to stop Megatron!" Thomas said.

"What about the other 'cons?" Cranky asked.

"Put in stasis cuffs, well, multiple ones!" Thomas shrugged.

"Stasis cuffs?"

"Something I learned from Ratchet!"

"Ratchet?"

"Ugh...nevermind." Thomas said before Optimus comm. linked him.

"Thomas, I've found Megatron here at the Dieselworks, I need you and someone else here as soon as possible!" Optimus said.

"Right way Optimus! I will get Percy at the Steamworks!" Thomas said.

"Understood!" Optimus said before hanging up.

Thomas transformed and raced on the rails to the Steamworks. Once there, he found Shockwave and Dreadwing covered in stasis cuffs. Their arms, legs, wings, and even their antenna's and horns were locked in them. Dreadwing's cell phone-like detonator was also taken. They were awake and very angry.

"Megatron will triumph!" Dreadwing snarled.

"Whatever!" Percy said and he, Victor and Kevin laughed.

_**Crash!**_

"Sorry boss, slip of the hook!" Kevin said.

"Actually I'll accept it!" Victor said seeing how the supplies had dropped on Shockwave who was still covered in chocolate.

To add insult to injury, Percy took one of his index claws and scooped up a bit of chocolate from Shockwave's head and tasted it.

"So that's what it tastes like!" Percy said as he smirked at Shockwave who let out a growl.

Dreadwing thought it was actually funny! Just then, Thomas puffed in and transformed.

"Percy, Optimus needs me and you at the Dieselworks! Megatron has been found!" Thomas said.

"Sure, but who will watch these guys?" Percy asked.

"Don't we, we will!" Soundwave said as he and Steve entered the building.

"Okay!" Percy said as he and Thomas ran off.

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Really Useful Cybertronian

Chapter 9: Really Useful Cybertronian

_**Autobot**_** Base...**

"Ratchet can I go now? I'm sure Optimus needs me!" Diesel 10 said walking over to Ratchet who was on the computer.

"Optimus hasn't required your assistance at the moment!" Ratchet said optics locked on the screen.

Diesel 10 sighs and walks away looking at a stasis Barricade. Just then, his luck comes back.

"Ratchet, bring Diesel 10. I believe we may need some back up!" Optimus' voice boomed on the monitor.

Diesel 10 grinned at Ratchet who slightly smiled.

"Go ahead Diesel 10!" Ratchet said opening the groundbridge.

Diesel 10 eagerly ran through just as Barricade woke up.

"Huh what? What happened?" Barricade asked looking around.

"You lost to Shockwave...but James took care of him!" Ratchet said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just light-headed at the moment." Barricade said.

_**Back on the Island...**_

The Dieselworks made Optimus worried if Megatron could easily pop out anywhere. He hid in a shed waiting for Diesel 10 to show up. Thomas and Percy arrived creeping over towards the shed. Once the coast was clear they ran for it and successfully made it.

"Good thing you're here on time!" Optimus whispered.

"Why is Megatron here? And where is Sir Topham Hatt?" Thomas asked.

"I fear Megatron is keeping him prisoner. Probably close by!" Optimus said.

"Thomas, where's Annie and Clarabel?" Percy asked.

"I don't know!"

Just then, Bulkhead com. linked Optimus.

"Optimus, Lady Hatt is safe, she was hiding inside Knatford Station. No sign of the boss." Bulkhead said.

"Thanks for the update, we are trying to find Megatron!" Optimus said.

"Understood!" Bulkhead said before hanging up.

Just then, they heard a voice!

"COME OUT OPTIMUS OR THOMAS! I'M SURE THESE PRISONERS WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU! AND SO WOULD I!" Megatron said as his voice echoed throughout the abandoned Dieselworks.

"Prisoners, then he has STH and my coaches!" Thomas snarled.

"Thomas remain calm, we must be careful of what Megatron may be planning when we meet!" Optimus said.

"I'm scared!" Percy shuttered.

"Don't be, we'll get through this!" Thomas said resting a servo on Percy's shoulder.

This made Percy feel a bit more powerful! He smiled.

"Let's do it!" Percy smirked.

"Megatron, we are here, but where are your prisoners?" Optimus yelled out hoping Megatron would hear it.

"Right where I am, come on out frodm hiding or else they will be terminated!" Megatron laughed.

Optimus, Thomas and Percy come out of the shed and follow the tracks towards the inside of the Dieselworks. There in the center, was Megatron evily grinning at them.

"MEGATRON!" Thomas growled.

"Let the prisoners go!" Optimus demanded.

"You mean these prisoners?" Megatron asked moving aside to show Sir Topham Hatt, Annie and Clarabel. The coaches were hanging on cranes that were holding them high in the air. STH was being trapped by 2 drones.

"OH NO SIR TOPHAM HATT!" Percy yelled.

"ANNIE! CLARABEL! ARE YOU OKAY?" Thomas asked.

"We're fine Thomas!" Annie said.

"Just get us down!" Clarabel said.

"MEGATRON DROP THEM!" Thomas snarled.

"Oh really, and why should I do that?" Megatron asked.

"THOMAS? PERCY? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" STH said not believing what he was seeing!

"Yes sir, we will explain later-"

"There will be no later!" Megatron said butting in.

The drones turned around and aimed their guns at Thomas and Percy. Optimus and Megatron were staring down each other.

"Megatron, you're outnumbered. Shockwave, Dreadwing and all the other drones have been defeated. Give up while you can!" Optimus said.

"Not until I blast these two runts into oblivion!" Megatron said.

Optimus charged Megatron and the two start fighting. The drones throw fists at Thomas and Percy who return them. STH wishes he could help now that no one was paying him no mind. He saw that the drones were standing under both Annie and Clarabel. STH had a plan, he ran for the stairs to get up the top platform and went to the closest crane controls. He waited for Thomas to get the first drone under Annie. Thomas quickly looked up and saw STH was lowering Annie a bit so she didn't damage herself too bad when she fell. Thomas punched the drone into the shadow and STH pulled the lever releasing Annie causing her to crush the drone to death. Optimus and Megatron didn't notice a thing. STH was surprised that he was able to do what he just did. He stumbled a few times as he reached the other crane panel and waited for Percy's move. Percy was having a hard time fighting the drone so he kept moving around.

"HOLD STILL AUTOBOT!" The drone snarled.

"No way!" Percy said slightly looking where STH was lowering Clarabel a bit.

Percy led the drone under Clarabel's shadow and STH pulled the lever crushing the drone under Clarabel. This time, the leaders noticed.

"WHAT THE SLAG?" Megatron snarled. Then saw STH running back down the stairs.

"YOU FILTHY INSECT!" Megatron snarled catching Optimus by surprise as he rammed a fist into Optimus' face knocking him into a wall.

Megatron charged STH who tried to run. Megatron was cut off by a hard punch to the face by Thomas. Megatron smashes into a crane that fell over. Percy evacuated Annie and Clarabel.

"THAT'S FOR KIDNAPPING ME LAST TIME! NO ONE HURTS SIR TOPHAM HATT!" Thomas snarled.

Megatron was now enraged. Percy and Optimus came up beside Thomas ready to join in. But then...something bashed through the doors in the back. A big monster like mech walked through growling. Megatron was confused as he had never seen this mech before.

"Oh you're in trouble now!" Thomas smirked.

"Megatron...meet Diesel 10!" Percy said.

Megatron was actually surprised. Diesel 10 smirked as he got right in front of Megatron.

"Hello Megatron! What are you doing in MY DIESELWORKS?" Diesel 10 snarled.

Despite Diesel 10 being only the size of Bulkhead, the extra modifications made him seem bigger. Megatron growled.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me?" Megatron sneered.

"Let's find out!" Diesel 10 said as he shot fire from the palm of his hands blasting Megatron back in a fiery blaze.

Diesel 10 than stretched his claw and blasted a beam knocking Megatron out the Dieselworks making him land in a pile of scrap. Megatron recovered and charged him. But Diesel 10 easily punched him back sending the mech spinning. Megatron couldn't believe he was losing. But before he could retailiate, Diesel 10 pounced on him pinning him down. Megatron was now shocked that he didn't have the strength to get up...Diesel 10 seemed to be able to take over the decepticons if he wanted to.

"You plan on terminating me?" Megatron growled.

"No, that Optimus' job!" Diesel 10 snarled. "Give up Megatron, you are defeated. DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK TO THIS ISLAND! BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I CAN EASILY RIP YOU APART, OR GET RATCHET TO TURN EVERY ONE OF MY FRIENDS INTO AUTOBOTS. STEAMIES, DIESELS, VEHICHLES, EVEN HUMANS! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE! SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE SHOCKWAVE AND DREADWING AND GET OFF SODOR!" Diesel 10 yelled loudly surprising Megatron who looked like he just embarrased himself in front of all the decepticons.

Thomas, Percy, Optimus and STH just watched. Annie and Clarabel were too scared to watch. Megatron was trying to collect himself after the loud outburst that could be heard all over sodor!

"Fine...I'll leave! You win!" Megatron mumbled actually admitting defeat knowing how much farther this could've gone.

Diesel 10 got off of Megatron who had trouble getting up at first. He was severely injured.

"Next time we meet Optimus, we will be back in our regular demension!" Megatron snarled.

"Soundwave bring Shockwave and Dreadwing to the Dieselworks." Optimus comm. linked.

Soon Soundwave, Starscream, Steve and James delivered the battered 'cons. When the others saw Shockwave they couldn't help but laugh. Megatron actually smirked.

"NOT FRAGGING FUNNY!" Shockwave snarled as the chocolate nearly had him completely brown. "DIESEL 10?"

"Ah Shockwave, we meet yet again! So nice to see you!" Diesel 10 said flexing his claws.

"AHH! OH NO, KNOCK OUT GROUNDBRIDGE US NOW!" Shockwave pleaded.

A groundbridge opened up and Megatron dragged himself and the cuffed 'cons through, but looked back first. The Autobots stared at him. Megatron squinted his optics and turned back as he disappeared through the vortex.

"Wait what about this?" James said holding Dreadwing's detonator!

"...give it to them!" Optimus said hoping he did not just make the wrong choice.

So James just tossed it into the vortex. Not knowing he threw it hard enough so that when it hit the Nemesis floor is broke, much to Dreadwing's anger. The Autobots cheered.

"Thank you Thomas, Percy, James, Diesel 10 and Optimus Prime! You were all brave!" STH said.

"Thank you sir, would you like a ride?" Thomas offered putting down one of his hands.

"I would like that!" STH said stepping on to it.

"That was great!" Annie said.

"Like we were part of the action!" Clarabel said.

"And now we will repair every single damage the Decepticons have caused!" Optimus said.

On the way back, Diesel 10 and James carried Annie and Clarabel while Thomas, Percy and Optimus talked with STH.

"You know, I still can't believe it's actually you guys!" STH said as he sat on Thomas' left shoulder.

"Well believe sir, but...I don't think we will have these bodies for long!" Percy said.

"We have to go back right Optimus?" Thomas asked.

"No friends, you all earned those bodies and may use them however you like!" Optimus smiled.

"Thank you Optimus!" Percy said.

"My pleasure, thank you for helping out!" Optimus said.

"I think we should all thank STH, if it wasn't for him, Annie and Clarabel would still be hanging." Thomas said.

"Aw it was nothing!" STH said.

At Tidmoth Sheds, the engines and Autobots were having a celebration. No more would they see the Decepticons on Sodor. All the drone bodies were crushed into little pieces and used as parts to rebuild a few buildings. All the Autobots worked hard to reapir everything. Cranky was relieved to have his arm fixed back on. He felt a lot better. Ratchet had fixed Barricade who came back to the island wanting to ask a question to Optimus.

_**The Nemesis...**_

Knock Out and Breakdown were trying hard not to laugh at the angry Decepticons who were going to their own rooms. Megatron was too tired and weak to get them so he went to his room to rest. He was still surprised about the previous events he was involved in. Dreadwing was helping Shockwave get the now hardend chocolate off of him. Dreadwing wasn't thinking of how funny it was because he too was now getting covered in it.

"HAHA!" Breakdown laughed. "You two look like slag!"

"Sucks to be you!" Knock Out laughed.

A few drones nearbye were also laughing. This made Shockwave and Dreadwing enraged. As a response, Shockwave charged Knock out who got scared and ran off.

"DRONES KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Knock Out ordered. "OR YOU'LL NEVER BE REPAIRED AGAIN!"

At that, the drones ended up fighting Shockwave while Dreadwing charged Breakdown who brought out his hammer.

"Bring it Dreadwing!" Breakdown snarled right before he was tackled.

Megatron groaned as he listened to the sounds of a huge brawl near his room. He would deal with them later.

_**On the Island...**_

"So Autobots, I guess this is goodbye...forever?" Thomas said as he, James, Percy and Diesel 10 were back in engine mode.

"No Thomas my friend! I promise we will visit as often as we can. I hope you all can forgive us for bringing the war to this island!" Optimus said.

"It's okay! It was fun trying new things!" Percy said.

"Yeah, I loved it!" James said.

"I feel like this is a new beginning!" Diesel 10 said.

"I believe so too, it's been an honor fighting by your side!" Optimus said.

The engines blew their whistles and the Diesels blew their horns. But then, they noticed Barricade who was looking confused.

"Barricade you okay?" Bumblebee beeped.

"Well, I wanted to ask Optimus something, but he will probably disagree!" Barricade said.

"What is it Barricade, don't be afraid to ask." Optimus said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could...stay here! I know you need as many Autobots as you can find...but I feel like...like I belong here...with them!" Barricade said looking at the engines who smiled. "But, you know I will always be available when you need some more firepower."

The other Autobots smiled.

"Barricade, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like! We will not disagree with your choices." Optimus said. Barricade smiled.

"So, I guess we are on our way again!" Soundwave said to Starscream and Steve.

"Seems like it!" Steve said.

"Well, we'll be around...don't think you're alone Barricade!" Starscream said.

"See ya...oh and Breakaway, good look with Arcee!" Soundwave said.

Breakaway growled. Arcee walked over as the seekers took off.

"What about me?" Arcee said.

"Uh...I was...uh...oh scrap! Remember when I asked about if you had any plans?" Breakaway asked.

"Yes!" Arcee said.

"Well, I know we're all busy with the war but...I was just..."

"Asking me on a date?"

Breakaway was glad he couldn't blush. The engines looked on with interest. The Autobots snickered.

"Y-y-yes, but it doesn't have to be a date, it could just...be a night out...or something!" Breakaway studdered as his legs weakened.

Arcee smirked.

"Come on...Breaky! Let's enjoy a night out!" Arcee said.

Breakaway's optics beamed at this!

"WOW! I mean, okay sure. Lets!" Breakaway said. "Eat your spark out Soundwave!"

As the Autobots gave their farewells, Optimus called Ratchet to activate the groundbridge. The engines and Barricade watched as the Autobots walked through and disappeared. A tear came into Thomas' eye knowing they wouldn't be around for awhile. Barricade leaned down and patted his side. Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt smiled.

_**Autobot Base...**_

Ratchet noticed the Autobots returning looking rather upset. Ratchet was expecting to see smiles.

"Optimus, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing bad, just the fact that...with the war going on...it may be a much longer time till we see them again! Megatron will probably be more aggressive in his next attack in this demension." Optimus said.

"But we will be ready!" Bulkhead said.

"Always will!" Arcee said.

"Autobots never lose!" Bumblebee and Breakaway said at the same time.

"And neither will the Island of Sodor!" Optimus added.

Then, the Autobots could've sworn they heard the sound of Thomas' whistle in the distance...just as the groundbridge closed...

_**The End...**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the sequel crossover. I thought it was pretty good myself. Please let me know of what you thought and hopefully that satisfied ya! Until next time...Kingstriker out!**_


End file.
